


The Heart of the Matter

by Comicfan



Series: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall Challenge [5]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Guilt, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Princess Diana of Themyscira has to make sense of what's happening with Artemis of Bana-Mighdall and Jason Todd.Hera help her.





	1. This looks like a job for Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this before but Artemis is early to mid-twenties and Jason is 18/19. I believe Diana is currently in her 30's.
> 
> Artemis/Akila will feature more in this fic and this will have more than one chapter. Why? Because it doesn't feel right to have one shots where Artemis and Jason don't both show up.
> 
> I was a little iffy on if I should follow through on Artemis not knowing about Jason's death and the PTSD. I wrote her not understanding what precisely was going in case I did go that direction. I decided that I'll make this an AU that has a different take on Artemis finding out the truth than what ever happens in canon. So with that in mind Artemis has no idea what's happening to Jason. Only that he's been injured and refused to tell her what's going on.

Diana had given her an earful for her disgraceful behavior and Artemis hadn't argued. She knew she deserved it and worse for hurting Jason. Above all else she had wanted to help him and she had done the very thing she wanted to prevent.

_I thought I was past this, past letting my pride get in the way. Clearly I still have much to learn about myself._

"He doesn't deserve to be treated like this, Artemis. I don't know what got into you recently but you're forcing my hand. The only thing that's keeping me from asking you to leave is the chance you'll finally tell me what wrong." The princess sat next to the red head and boldly took Artemis' hand between hers as she urged the other Amazon to speak up. "I believe it's not too late to make amends. But you have to be honest with yourself too."

Artemis rubbed at her eyes, lately she was so tired she could barely think straight. She had been having some trouble sleeping ever since Jason started acting strangely which had only gotten worse since. It hadn't helped that she had been lying to herself over why she was so stressed since the incident. Akila had affectionately referred to as "cranky and beyond reasoning" when she got like this. Her lover had claimed Artemis would likely stumble in such a state, impale herself on her own weapon and then blame the nearest person for distracting her with their breathing. Sadly it still seemed like an apt way to describe her when she was exhausted. The Bana-Mighdall were trained to fight without rest for days and Artemis could. This however didn't make her the most pleasant person to be around.

_I had told myself lack of sleep wasn't important. I never did heed Akila when she told me I shouldn't put myself in such a restless state. I can almost see her knowing look and shake of her head for once again failing to know my limits._

"I know how I acted was childish and I can't excuse it. I was impulsive and tried to push him away. The reasons I have are ridiculous, the whole thing is so odd. And yet...it terrifies me all the same." Until that moment Artemis hadn't realized just how truly scared she had been. Just thinking about it made her stomach twist painfully.

_I suppose the long awaited moment of truth is at hand._

She told Diana about the bath she shared with Jason but left out how his body had reacted to hers. That was private and she knew Jason wouldn't want _Wonder Woman_ to know about it. Diana had known him when he was a child and the thought would certainly bother him. When she finished her story Artemis caught Diana staring at her in puzzlement.

"I don't see...oh." Diana's eyes suddenly widened in realization and she looked so shocked that Artemis would have laughed in any other circumstance. She supposed it made sense though, Jason was still that little boy in Diana's eyes and that mental shift seemed to startle her.

_I'm sure she'd be relieved to know I left out some details to spare her more shock._

Catching a glimpse of clear blue eyes all Artemis could do was shrug in response. After Diana had several false starts Artemis decided to put her out of her misery and get the conversation back on track. She would be less merciful towards herself by continuing. "Don't ask me how _that_ happened, I don't know. I suppose I hadn't really considered him a man, in that way, until that moment."

"He...is an attractive y--man." Diana caught herself too late and Artemis gave a sad smile at the slip up.

"Yes he's young, isn't he? That was one of the reasons I didn't handle the situation well. I kept making excuses, telling myself he was too immature." She snorted. "It turns out he was dealing with it better than I was. I was avoiding him and he was looking to set things right. To keep proper boundaries."

Diana quirked an eyebrow before guessing what the red head meant. "I take it Jason said he wished to remain friends ? And that you responded in a less than mature fashion?"

Though her eyes stung Artemis stubbornly refused to cry, instead she laughed bitterly. "You know my pettiness well Diana, better than I do apparently. Gods I was a fool!"

The rejection had stung more than she had liked to admit and Artemis hasn't been the least bit prepared for it. She had still been trying to come to grips with the strangeness of desiring Jason then he had made _that_ decision. Men couldn't always help how their bodies reacted, she had learned that in her teens. Other girls had traveled and shared their stories while Akila and her eavesdropped. Though hearing Jason dismiss his own reaction to her had felt insulting. Artemis had felt humiliated to hear him treat what they shared like it was nothing.

_Not that you treated any better by implying he was using that moment for repeated self-gratification. Or thinking such cruel thoughts about him to try to reason why he was unfit to be a lover. Maybe this just proves he's right, we were not meant to be together. Simply because I don't know how to deal with this._

"Jason is more sensible than many give him credit for. He had to grow up faster than most to survive. While he is young he's old enough to make his own decisions." Diana tried to reason but Artemis looked away still shaking her head. "There's no shame in having feelings for him. Jason might seem different to the outside world but I know him to be a warm and loving person. Does his age and the rejection bother you so much that you had to lash out?"

Artemis finally looked Diana directly in the eye and she could see the sympathy the princess had for her. Sympathy she didn't feel like she deserved and definitely didn't want. The pain in her own expression couldn't be hidden any more from the Themyscrian. In a way it was relieving to finally remove some of the burden from her soul.

"I've only been serious about one person my entire life, Diana. My people of course differ from yours in how we view commitment. We allow for more...open relationships to allow the Bana-Mighdall to live on. Akila and I hadn't reached that stage although we discussed it. Despite our plans and the lovers I had since Aklia has been the longest relationship I ever had. The only one I can truly count as an actual relationship. She was the only person I truly loved."

Pouring the pitcher of water into a glasses Artemis gave herself a brief respite from the emotions raging inside of her. The cool liquid provided nothing but a distraction while she attempted to compose herself. Placing the glass back on the table Artemis turned back to Diana who waited patiently for her to go on. 

"It took a while but I came to realize I did move on from her. Akila may of died twice but I lost her before she ever touched the Bow of Ra. I lost her the day she was chosen to be the Shim'Tar. We were separated by duty and secrets we couldn't share. She refused to tell me so much because the gods forbid it. Without communication we fell apart and she sunk further into despair."

"You think it's the same with Jason?" The dark haired woman asked before taking her own sip of water.

"It feels the same. I felt so connected to him in Qurac but he refused to share his own past with me. I fear he has more in common with Akila than I originally thought." Her eyes watered despite her attempts to will them dry. "Maybe the answers are in front of me and I've been too afraid to notice them."

"I wish I could explain it all to you, Artemis." Diana admitted sounding almost as tired as the other woman looked. "But I can not betray Jason's trust. I could ask if he would permit me to tell you the whole story if it's too hard for him."

"I would appreciate that but I fear that won't be possible. Jason will have no intention of permitting it no matter how persuasive you are. Not if I don't explain myself to him first."

That was the core of her problem, wasn't it? Facing Jason and opening up about her fears. Being truly vulnerable again in a way she had only been with Akila. He deserved answers though and after what she already put him through how could she deny him the truth? 

_I'm an Amazon, I can handle this. I at the very least owe it to him, no matter how much it humbles me._

"Perhaps you're right." The dark haired woman offered Artemis a smile. "This might surprise you Artemis but I do realize how frightening the truth can be. You may not hear what you want from others or learn something troubling about yourself. You've taken the first step by admitting it to yourself and that's often the hardest part."

"No, that will be explaining myself to Jason." Artemis stood purposely and proceeded for the door heedless of the alarm on Diana's face.

"You're going now? Can't you wait--?"

Irritation crossed Artemis face as she stared back at the princess. "First you tell me to speak my mind now you tell me not to. Diana you are sending mix messages right now ! I don't like it one bit."

"Believe me Artemis, nothing would make me happier than seeing this matter resolved." Diana approached her friend ignoring the glare she received in return. "Unfortunately the timing isn't right at the moment. We have a guest visiting who will be arriving any moment now to see Jason."

"...It's **him** isn't it?"

There would be no arguing with him and Artemis would not be able to say what she needed to say to Jason when he was around. There would only be two options: keeping her mouth shut or leaving completely. 

"Yes. I would prefer it if he waited to let Jason heal more but his heart is in the right place. Of that I have no doubt." 

As if cue the bell at the front door rang to announce his presence, likely done out of consideration. With anyone else this would have been alarming since the estate did have technology that could detect when someone was approaching. Artemis supposed it was nice that he at least showing Diana respect. For all their training neither Amazon had heard him approach by any craft which in it's self was disturbing enough.

Diana excused herself to greet her friend and Artemis followed to watch the meeting from the hallway. The dark knight stood in full uniform while everyone else at the estate were more causal in their attire. It made him look out of place as he spoke to Diana who wore the bunny slippers Bizarro had picked out for the princess.

 _Most would chose something more dignified for her and yet Diana seems to love them dearly. Only Bizarro would manage to effortlessly pick out a perfect gift._ Artemis found herself thinking while rubbing her eyes again. _I'm losing focus once more. Pondering unimportant thoughts like how fluffy those slippers are._

When Artemis switched her attention back to Batman she thought she might be hallucinating. There was the feared dark knight holding out a brightly colored gift bag with a big blue bow on top.

"...and the rest of the family wanted me to give you this, Bizarro." The guff voice was at odds with the sight of the man holding the cheerful bag. He seemed to be extending his arm as far as it would go as if it's contents were contaminating him.

_It certainly doesn't help his image._

"Thank you! Me will thank Superman too when me see him again!" The clone exclaimed hugging the gift bag close to his chest.

Batman walked past the clone as if he hadn't just been carrying a gift bag with cartoonish Superman design that had "Up Up and Away !" in bold neon text. When he stopped in front of her and glanced at Artemis he gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Artemis."

"Batman." She gave a nod of her own before he passed knowing they had nothing to really say to each other. He was only interested in Jason and only gave them attention to be polite for Jason and Diana's sake. 

Not that Artemis could begrudge him after what she did to Jason but she felt a surge of protectiveness nonetheless.


	2. Testing a Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason was injured and having trouble dealing with his PTSD. Artemis and him couldn't be in the same room as each other.
> 
> Of course Bruce would chose to check up on him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this in the comments for the last chapter but the whole "bring Jason to the place he died to attempt to trigger his PTSD" story Tomasi did has no bearing on this story. Also RHATO Rebirth suggests it isn't even canon anymore.

"This isn't working--"

Diana turned the corner coming into view and looking ever-so-slightly worn out. "His wounds are almost entirely healed due to the--"

"That's not what I meant, Diana. He looks like he's barely slept in days. You said that this retreat would help." His voice held disappointment and unspoken accusations, something that Jason was all too familiar with.

"Things like this don't just get solved overnight, Bruce. I thought of all people you'd understand it's an ongoing process."

The dark knight remained silent giving her the chance to continue.

"What happened to Jason was horrible and I know you want to help him. I'm just not sure he should return to Gotham at this point. I think your idea has merit but I must insist he stay longer."

"...Was his post-traumatic stress triggered again?" Leave it to Bruce to sidestep what Diana was really saying and bring it back to his side of the debate.

"Yes." She hung her head as if it pained her to admit it and Jason couldn't blame her. It was pointless to withhold the information and Bruce would only get angry if she tried.

"What was the trigger?" The question was asked so softly Jason almost missed it from his perch.

"Decaying wood and Splinters. He got splinters stuck in his hand and under a nail."

For a few moments the man paced, too deep in thought to notice Jason's reflection in the pool. Slowly realization bloomed over Bruce's face and anguish soon followed. Jason could see the whole thing as if it were playing out in slow motion. For a long time he had dreaded the moment when Bruce would learn how cruel fate had been to him. Had it ever occurred to him before the graveyard panic attack? Maybe but the lack of confirmation from Jason himself probably made it a distant theory. Now Bruce knew what an abomination Jason truly was.

"Bruce?" Diana was one of the few people in the world that could comfort Bruce without him instantly recoiling. Her touch to his shoulder seemed to draw him out of his mind and Bruce gave a shuddering breath.

"My God...," Bruce shut his eyes and grimaced.

  _Yeah, that about sums it up._

Not wanting to witness anymore Jason climbed down the tree and slipped back to his guest room without Bruce realizing he had been there. His mind was racing with too many thoughts to quiet dispite the aromatherapy Diana had kindly provided. It helped some to lure him into sleep though the problem remained with his nightmares.

There was nothing he could do to calm himself enough to rest for more than a few hours at a time. Now Bruce was there and the thought of him witnessing one of Jason's weaker moments made him cringe. He had always suffered through the dreams alone, it was a private matter he never wanted to share. One he was sure neither Kori or Roy knew about thanks to sound proofing and sleeping some distance away from them on the island. It was a small comfort to know that at least they didn't know how weak he truly was.

A knock at his door brought a scowl to his face but he answered regardless. Much to his dismay it was Bizarro who carried a large metal container.

"Put it in the corner to your left." Batman commanded and the clone obeyed without protest.

"Red Him sleep better now." Massive arms encircled Jason and he felt himself lifted off his feet, the grip nearly taking the air out of his lung.

"He needs to heal Bizarro not get more injuries." The words were spoken softly with no real heat to them nevertheless the hulking being hastily released Jason.

"Am sorry. Feel better Red Him." Thrusting a random selection of flowers at him Bizarro waited until Jason took them before waving goodbye. The roots were still attached and the dirt clinging to the bottom left crumbs of debris when he moved.

_I'm going to have to explain the concept of getting flowers to him. Hopefully someone hasn't had their garden pulled apart for these._

The arrangement wasn't exactly organized as every single flower was a different kind. The only thing they had in common was the yellow hue and he was pretty sure a few of them were weeds. Placing them to the side for the moment Jason bent down to pick up the dirt as they were guests at someone else's place.

"Leave it. I'll pick it up later."

Jason raised an eyebrow at Bruce more amused at the concept than anything else. He continued cleaning without waiting for Bruce to assist. "I don't think I've ever seen you pick up anything that wasn't evidence. Is Alfred here?"

"I know how to clean, Jason." Bruce pulled his cowl off and set his gloves aside on the dresser. He tried to sound disinterested but amusement laced his tone.

"Really? I heard you tried to scrub up a spill once and ended up ruining to wood." 

It was story Dick loved telling involving Bruce confusing cleaners, mixing chemicals by spraying similar looking bottles and creating a type of acid that ate through the wood. It was the reason Bruce was forbidden to "help" with things involving cleaners and anyone else at the manor was a preferred to assist. It was amazing that the great dark knight was utterly helpless at domestic things.

"Be that as it may I can still sweep up." Bruce knelt down and took the dirt Jason had swept onto a sheet of paper and carelessly tossed it into the trash can. Only by sheer luck did nothing scatter onto the floor. 

Jason was going to complain about Bruce being so careless in Diana's place and explain how buying it to give to her didn't mean it was still his property. But the words died on his lips when Bruce affectionately ruffled his hair then pulled him into a hug.

"As much as I'm sure it would please Alfred to see you outrank me and show proper manners...no." Pulling back Bruce looked Jason straight in the eye to

make sure he understood how serious this was. "You need to focus on yourself for once."

"It's just dirt." Jason replied weakly not knowing why Bruce was making such a big deal.

"I don't want to take any risks, Jason. At the moment you're more sensitive to certain smells _._  Memory can make it a painful experience for you and while Diana has given you oils to help you sleep I don't think their working. I thought...," Bruce's voice shook and he briefly tightened his embrace around Jason. "I thought it might help to have some scents associated with good memories around."

Breaking the hold Bruce opened the latches to the metal box revealing several containers. Pulling one of the handles Bruce removed a box and placed it in front of Jason. A smile slowly found its way onto Jason's face as he lifted a lid to reveal a large amount of Alfred's soup. It brought Jason back to a time when he was sick or hurt and still getting used to the idea of others taking care of him. An alien concept to be sure and still one he struggled with. Inhaling the incredible smell of Alfred's chicken soup Jason licked his lips. It involved a sense of safety, it felt like being wrapped up in a warm protective blanket.

 _Still smells as good as I remembered_ , Jason mused absently rubbing away at his eyes as emotion suddenly welled up.

"Alfred might have...gone a little overboard when I brought this up. He's cooked several meals and put in some other things." Clearing his throat Bruce gestured to the sofa somewhat awkwardly. "Alfred suggested a movie to me and I thought it might be good to get a second opinion on it."

Jason rolled his eyes but grinned all the same. _That your round about way of asking if I want to see a movie Bruce?_

Taking Jason's silence for a rejection Bruce rubbed at the back of his head and seemed to search for a way to lure him in. "I suppose I could make popcorn." 

"You know you're forbidden to cook right? I'll tell you what, I'll make it while you set the movie up." He didn't miss the small pleased smile Bruce had at his acceptance.

"It's in the case Alfred marked in red. He also directed me to make sure you have a bowl of soup. The container will properly store the rest at the right temperatures." 

Setting about his task Jason hummed to himself as he put the popcorn on the burner Bruce had brought and pushed his mentor away when he hovered. The process of working with the things Alfred prepared was familiar enough that Jason didn't have to think too hard about it. He threw in the right spices, put the popcorn in a bowl on the sofa next to Bruce and heated up the soup. Once finished he sat next to Bruce who played a movie he was only vaguely aware of. Mainly because he was pretty sure the leading lady had once dated Bruce.

"That's Lindsey, right? I haven't seen her in awhile." Not since before he died but she hadn't acted in some time. The Mad Hatter had hospitalized her, which happened around the time Tim had taken over as Robin. Bruce had gone on a few dates with her when Jason was the boy wonder. She had been nice to him but they hadn't known each other well.

"She had to go through physical therapy and took some time off from acting. I believe she's engaged to the comic relief in this movie." Popping a few kernels in mouth Bruce frowned as he glanced at the man's name on the box. "I think Selina dated him too. She said he had tacky taste."

"Well that does seem to attract her since she also dates a guy that dresses like a bat." Jason joked as he started eating his soup.

_Alfred should sell this and he'd make a bundle._

"I suppose that's true." 

Sometimes Bruce was a natural at bonding with his boys other times he was awkward. This was the latter as he drummed his fingers on his knees clearly looking for something to say. "Just say what's on your mind, Bruce."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" It was far more blunt than he'd been expecting.

Jason was nearly finished with his bowl of soup and sputtered when he heard the question. "Where did _**that**_ come from?"

"We were discussing someone I dated and I realized I never met anyone you were in a relationship with." Bruce said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "It'd be nice to invite her over for dinner sometime to meet the family."

"Yeah well it would be nice to be invited to something family related that didn't involve work." Placing the bowl onto the table Jason felt his calm mood evaporating in an instant.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way. I never--"

"Save it. I don't feel like hearing your excuses and getting into a fight right now." It was bad enough that he wasn't on speaking terms with Artemis the last thing he needed was to add more stress to his life.

"Fine. We'll talk about it when you're feeling better." He passed the bowl to Jason who grabbed a fistful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. "...Would you introduce us though ?"

"Why does this matter to you?" As far as he knew Bruce didn't usually ask this sort of thing. 

 _Do Dick and Tim bring their dates to the manor to meet everyone?_ Jason didn't know, no one had ever told him and no one had ever asked him to meet their girlfriends after he returned to the land of the living.

_Why would they want to introduce the family failure?_

"I just want to know you're happy." The whisper was almost lost by the dialogue of the forgotten movie. "I know things have been...hectic since you returned. We're both learning how to deal with it and that doesn't always work out. But I want to be a part of your life again. Maybe it's wrong of me to ask that of you but that's what I want."

Seeing Jason start to cough he offered him a bottle of water and opened his own to wash down the popcorn. His brothers might have complained about tasteless water but Jason was always grateful for what he did get.

"Your friends are there for you when I can't be, their important to you. And if someone special is in your life that should be celebrated." Bruce held Jason's gaze even as he pressed on into a topic that was still new territory to them. "I suppose what I'm really saying is that I don't want you to make the same mistakes I have. Don't push people away. You have a second chance at life, don't waste it by dwelling on the past instead of seeing the people in front of you."

Jason picked at the popcorn trying not to fidget as Bruce waited for him to say something in return. "Wow Bruce, getting a little philosophical there."

The dark knight actually grinned. "I suppose Selina has been having that effect on me. And don't think I haven't noticed you're avoiding the question, Jason. There's someone special, isn't there?"

He shrugged not knowing how he could phrase what he was going through with Artemis. "Honestly? I don't know what's going on only that there's no relationship to speak of."

That should have been the end of he conversation, it should have clued in the great detective that there was nothing else to talk about. Yet to Jason's horror Bruce thoughtfully scratched his chin and seemed to process what was being said.

"Do either of you want one or is it one-sided?"

_What the hell? Wait is he...He is !_

Bruce was actually trying to make up for his lack of people skills by using his detecting skills.

"Your wording seems to imply you have feelings for someone but there's some confusion. A misunderstanding perhaps?" 

_I've seen him beat a man senseless and this is the most terrifying side of Bruce I've seen yet. He's emotionally constipated but he leaps to uncover any mystery to the point he's dissecting my love life._

"This is very surreal and disturbing, Bruce. Stop it." His arm encircled the bowl unconsciously taking it away from Bruce who smirked at his adopted son's behavior.

"I suppose we should watch the movie then."

It was a comedy, action oriented film with romance mixed in. Lindsey was playing a superspy that her neighbor was in love with. She was out of the guy's league and at times she was abrasive towards him.

_Who does **that** sound like? I'm just a dumb kid to her._

Could Jason even entertain the possible of being more than friends and teammates with Artemis? He might have momentarily intrigued her but he had no reason to believe it had been serious. If Bizarro hadn't interrupted would they have talked it out?

_I wanted to remain friends but even that might be ruined at this point._

If Jason hadn't prepared the food himself and the water bottle hadn't been sealed he would have thought Bruce drugged him. Eyelids drooped and his body started leaning until his head eventually feel onto Bruce's shoulder. Jason fell asleep halfway in and didn't wake up for several hours. When he did he was lying on the sofa with a familiar black cape tucked around him like a blanket. Bizarro's flowers were in a vase with the weeds still in the arrangement. The sight made Jason smile, the imperfections were present yet it was beautiful in it's own way. Stretching Jason found himself sighing happily and feeling more relaxed than he felt in ages. Bruce's idea had been a good one and he finally felt safe in Diana's haven retreat.

Reading a note Bruce had hastily scribbled Jason picked out another meal Alfred had prepared for him to soothe his growling stomach. He hated when he was hungry and had to force himself to take it easy lest he choke on his food. Looking outside his window Jason could see Bizarro flipping through what seemed to be a photo album. The clone showed it to Diana who smiled and pointed something out. Seeing no one else Jason went to bathe--alone--and changed into a set of clothes Alfred had washed. The fabric softener was one he had always loved and something only the butler would recall. Jason had hated the cheap smelling laundry he had done at home with his limited resources when he lived with his parents. 

While things weren't always great at the manor they were better than the memories that had been haunting him for weeks. Bruce hadn't given him a cure for his post-traumatic stress but he had managed to get Jason to relax enough to get a good night's rest. It was a progress and as much as he hated it Jason knew he had to actually talk about it at some point. Until then Jason kept busy with a light work out in the gym. Every now and again he'd stop to look over his shoulder out of habit. To see if Bruce was watching him or Artemis would turn up.

_She must be avoiding me again if I haven't seen her yet. Makes sense if she really thinks so little of me._

Jason took a walk around the grounds not knowing what he'd say if he did see her. Along the way he found Bruce typing away on a computer only to stop when Jason approached.

"You slept for a long time. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good actually." All attempts at being causal failed as he beamed like an idiot when he looked at Bruce.

"I'm glad to hear it. Diana claims your wounds are healed but I want to make sure there isn't any muscle damage." He got to his feet and Jason knew he was expected to follow.

_Whatever. I feel too good to get worked up over Bruce's demands._

In the hallway Jason almost tripped over his feet when he saw Artemis. For a split second he thought he saw panic in her eyes too. It was gone when Bruce grunted an acknowledgement and she stiffly returned one of her own.

"Hey." 

"Jason. I see you finally rested." Her eyes skimmed over him making Jason want to fidget at being so scrutinized.

"Yep." 

Bruce made an impatient noise, "I'm sure you can explain everything after you have your check up, Jason."

_Thanks for the assist, Bruce._

"Right." _I really have to get back to saying more than one word at a time._

"Very well." Artemis turned to leave not giving either of them a chance to say another word.

"Fine."

It was going to be an extremely long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I loved about the old RHATO series was the little details like Jason flat out mentioning the fact he has food issues. One of his biggest fears before being taken in by Bruce was starving. Lobdell has shown Jason bonding with people over food a few times. The soup and popcorn is a callback to a scene with Bruce and Jason when Jason was sick as Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the way the Bana-Mighdall operate as a society is way different in Rebirth than it was when it was introduced under Pérez. One of those differences being how they reproduce yet remain separate from the world. 
> 
> "Open relationships" could mean different levels of seriousness but the purpose in my version is that it allows the Amazons to be with men to get pregnant. Since Artemis and Akila weren't ready to settle down it wasn't really a factor but the idea of being committed to a man is still strange to her. As is the idea of being with anyone besides Akila for a more commitment relationship.


End file.
